


Harry's New Apartment ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Niall, M/M, Zarry breakup, Zarry- Freeform, new apartment!au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W swoich podróżach, nieustannie znajduje meble lub obrazy do mieszkania Harry’ego. Udaje mu się znaleźć regał i stary fotel do pokoju Harry’ego, a pewnego dnia wysyła Harry’emu zdjęcie brudnego, połamanego klosza z podpisem „Co o tym sądzisz? Idealne do salonu?”, a Harry zawsze potrząsa głową i śmieje się z Nialla, gdy ten taszczy coś nowego przez drzwi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's New Apartment ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry's New Apartment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670579) by [zaynmaylikme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynmaylikme/pseuds/zaynmaylikme). 



_Rachel’s moving into a new apartment_

_And I’m helping her arrange all her boxes and things_

_And babe it’s not so long since you fell out of love with me_

_It’s not so long since I gave you back all of your things_

            Harry nie może powstrzymać przygryzienia wargi w zmartwieniu, gdy zatrzymuje się przy swoim nowym budynku mieszkalnym. To malutki, malutki kompleks z sąsiadami, których poznał, kiedy pokazywano mu mieszkanie (Liam i Louis, którzy byli niewiarygodnie atrakcyjni i  _niewiarygodnie_  się ze sobą spotykali, Louis nawet miał czas by jawnie przytulać do siebie Liama).

            Nie jest do końca pewny, co takiego sprawia, że się martwi, co innego oprócz faktu, że nigdy wcześniej nie mieszkał sam, zawsze miał współlokatora lub, ostatnio, swojego byłego chłopaka, Zayna. (To było polubowne rozstanie, Harry lubi myśleć). Zdecydowanie martwi się o bycie samemu.

            Decyduje się wysiąść z samochodu i otworzyć bagażnik. Wciąż jest w szoku, jak mało ma własnych rzeczy, jako że większość artykułów domowych należało do Zayna i, o Boże, będzie musiał kupić nowe, nawet nie ma  _czajnika_.

            Harry kładzie kres groźbie paniki i uspokaja się, biorąc wdech. Z grymasem bierze pierwsze pudło z samochodu i umieszcza je na chodniku. Układa więcej pudeł na ścieżce i gapi się na nie, próbując zebrać w sobie odwagę, by wnieść je na górę.

  - Hej, potrzebujesz pomocy? – Harry słyszy i czuje ulgę.

  - Tak, potrz… – Przerywa nagle, gdy odwraca się by przypasować twarz do irlandzkiego zaśpiewu i spotyka się z zapierającym dech w piersiach pięknem. Chłopak patrzy na niego wyczekująco i Harry’emu udaje się odchrząknąć.

  - Byłoby świetnie, dziękuję.

  - Jesteś nowym kolesiem wprowadzającym się obok Liama i Louisa?

            Kiwa głową.

  - Jestem Harry.

  - Jestem Niall, ich przyjaciel – mówi i Harry nie może powstrzymać się od spojrzenia na niego.

            Niall uśmiecha się i schyla się, by podnieść karton z ubraniami Harry’ego i balansuje dwoma pudełkami ustawionymi na sobie. Harry także chwyta karton i podąża za nim po schodach, z oczami nakierowanymi na materiał koszulki Nialla i nie pozwalając im opaść niżej, do jego tyłka. To zabiera tylko jeden kurs, co zauważa Niall.

  - Nie masz wielu rzeczy – mówi i sprawdza napisy na pudełkach. – Gdzie twoje wszystkie talerze? I garnki i patelnie, i w ogóle?

  - Ja, erm, nie mam. One wszystkie… – Przerywa, nie do końca jeszcze gotowy do przyznania swoich nieszczęśliwych warunków życia nieznajomemu. Niall wygląda na przerażonego.

-

_And babe I’m scare of everything without you_

_But I got to make do cause there’s nothing more for us._

-

            Liam natychmiast zaprasza ich na herbatę, kiedy Harry i Niall zostawiają pudła przy wejściowych drzwiach jego mieszkania. Harry otwiera drzwi i wpycha je do środka stopą, decydując, że poradzi sobie z nimi później. Potrzebuje herbaty.

            Harry myśli smutno o czajniku, który jest teraz w Zayna (jego starym) mieszkaniu, o tym, jak nie będzie mógł zrobić sobie herbaty z rana i prawdopodobnie będzie musiał wydać trzy dolary w kawiarni za rogiem. Louis klepie go w plecy i prowadzi do kuchni.

  - Potrzebujesz pomocy w rozpakowaniu się? – pyta dobrodusznie Liam, gdy przesuwa przez stół parujący kubek dla Harry’ego.

  - Nie, jest w porządku. Nie ma wiele do roboty, wszystkie moje meble już tam są.

            Niall odwraca się od blatu, gdzie przygotowuje własną herbatę (Liam odmówił zrobienia jej samemu.

  - Zawsze narzekasz na to, jak nie „robię jej właściwie”.

  - Ponieważ zawsze wkładasz do mojej śmieszną ilość cukru. – A Harry patrzy na to przekomarzanie się z uśmiechem.)

  - Musi kupić rzeczy – mówi Niall, a Harry lekko mruży oczy.

  - Rzeczy? – pyta Louis, odwracając się do Harry’ego.

            Jego twarz nieco się rumieni.

  - Tak, jak garnki i patelnie, nie wydaje się, by je miał. – Żartuje Niall.

  - Co masz na myśli, nie masz żadnych? – pyta Liam.

  - Wszystkie były moich byłych chłopaków, nie posiadam żądnych. – Harry mówi niezręcznie.

            Twarz Nialla natychmiast zmienia się w przepraszającą, a Liam poklepuje współczująco jego dłoń.

  - W porządku. Pójdę jutro na zakupy – mówi i pospiesznie siorbie herbatę by uniknąć rozmów.

-

            Harry wraca do swojego mieszkania i sprawdza meble, które osoby od przeprowadzki wniosły dla niego. Jego telewizor i stół, i krzesła, które mama dała jemu i Zaynowi jako prezent do ich nowego mieszkania pięć lat temu, stały w salonie. Nie miał kanapy, więc telewizor był ustawiony naprzeciw stołu.

            To była jego decyzja, by pozwolić Zaynowi zatrzymać mieszkanie. Podzielili wszystko, co dzielili, a zważając na to, że Zayn sam kupił wszystkie naczynia kuchenne na długo przed Harrym, zatrzymał je, pozostawiając Harry’emu używanie starego dzbanka wypełnionego wodą z kranu i  pudełka pełnego nagrań, którego nerwowo się domagał.

            Rozpakowuje swoje rzeczy do szuflad komody, którą dała mu jego siostra zanim się wyprowadził i kładzie koc na podwójnym łóżku, które zaoferowała mu mama, gdy ostatnio był w domu. Rozpakowanie nie zajmuje mu dużo czasu. Siedzi przy drewnianym stole ze swoim dzbankiem wody i śmieje się mimo woli. Musi wyglądać tak żałośnie,  _czuje_  się żałośnie i chce zadzwonić do Zayna, ale nie robi tego, ponieważ zerwanie było  _obopólne_.

            Pukanie do drzwi wyrywa go z odurzenia.

  - Harry? To Louis, przyjdź na kolację!

            Harry otwiera drzwi, a Louis łapie go za nadgarstek i ciągnie przez korytarz do swojego mieszkania.

  - Liam robi  _fantastyczną_  lazanię.

-

            Tak, lazania Liama jest fantastyczna. Harry zamyka oczy z pełnym widelcem w ustach i śmieje się, gdy widzi Nialla robiącego to samo. Louis składa wdzięczny pocałunek na policzku Liama. Liam, niewiarygodne, rumieni się i Harry dowiaduje się (Louis mówi mu głośno), że umawiają się ze sobą od trzech lat (w co trudno Harry’emu uwierzyć, ponieważ Liam wciąż  _rumieni się_  przy Louisie). To sprawia, że jego serce boli troszkę.

            Liam otwiera butelkę wina i nalewa każdemu hojną ilość. Harry spędza miło czas, zwłaszcza, kiedy Niall śmieje się z czegoś, co mówi Louis i jego twarz wykręca się w rozkoszy i ten widok jest czymś, co sprawia, że oddech Harry’ego utyka w gardle i śmieje się razem z nim.

-

  - Puk, puk.

            Stłumiony głos krzyczy zza drzwi. Harry wycisza telewizor i woła:

  - Wejdź!

  - Cześć! – Niall niemal krzyczy, gdy wchodzi do mieszkania Harry’ego.

  - Twoje mieszkanie jest naprawdę… – Niall rozgląda się dookoła i Harry w milczeniu wyzywa go do powiedzenia „ładne”. – Gołe. Nic tu nie ma, Harry!

  - Jest w porządku! – Protestuje Harry i krzyżuje ręce na piersi.

  - Nie jest, Harry. – Nalega Niall i chodzi dookoła.

            Harry stoi przy drzwiach i patrzy, jak chłopak bada brak mebli w jego salonie.

  - Nie mogę – mówi Niall i wychodzi przez drzwi. – Chodźmy.

  - Czekaj, gdzie idziemy?

  - Na zakupy! – mówi Niall, jakby to powinno być oczywiste. – Po twoje rzeczy do kuchni. I po prostu wszystko inne. Nie masz  _kanapy_?

  - Och – mówi Harry. – Zamierzasz zabrać mnie na zakupy?

  - Tak! – Niall mówi z rozdrażnieniem i wypycha Harry’ego przez drzwi.

-

_Rachel and I are taking a break for pasta_

_We’re eating with spoons ‘cause the forks are still in box_

-

            Jadą jego samochodem i Niall kieruje go do najbliższego Target.

  - A co z tym? – Niall mówi pozytywnie i trzyma talerz z niebieskim wzorem.

            Harry marszczy na to nos. Niall szydzi i odkłada porcelanę z  powrotem na półkę.

  - Po prostu wybierz jeden!

  - Są drogie! – odkrzykuje Harry. Wskazuje niejasno na zwykły zestaw talerzy po obniżonej cenie. – Ten jest ładny.

            Niall robi minę i kładzie to do wózka, razem ze szklankami i sztućcami.

  - Co z ręcznikami? – pyta następnie, a Harry podąża za nim, zdezorientowany.

-

  - Czekaj! Czekaj! – woła Niall. – Zatrzymaj się!

  - Co? – Harry pyta szybko.

  - Po prostu się zatrzymaj! – Niall wskazuje na krawężnik przed nimi. – Tam. Przegapiliśmy to!

  - Przegapiliśmy co? -  pyta.

            Robi, co mówi Niall i zatrzymuje się. Niall po prostu się do niego szczerzy. Odpina pasy i wychodzi.

  - Harry, chodź! – Popędza go.

            Harry wzdycha i podąża za Niallem. Idą w dół chodnika.

  - Co to jest? – pyta nerwowo, spoglądając na chłopaka.

  - Twoja nowa kanapa! – mówi Niall i wskazuje na względnie dobrze wyglądającą sofę stojącą przy ulicy. – Myślisz, że zmieści się do twojego samochodu?

            Harry patrzy na niego niepewnie, gdy do niej dochodzą. Niall opada na nią i w powietrze wzbija się obłok kurzu.

  - Jest wygodna. – Niall uśmiecha się i poklepuje miejsce obok siebie. Harry niepewnie siada, ale, w rzeczywistości, jest wygodna. – Wyczyścimy ją i będzie idealna.

  - Przynajmniej nie muszę za to płacić. – Harry przekonuje sam siebie.

-

            Mieszkanie Harry’ego zaczyna wyglądać na żywe, z sofą i poduszkami, a on ustawia swoją kolekcję płyt na ścianie za pomocą zestawu narzędzi Liama (nie ma gramofonu, by rzeczywiście ich słuchać). Nawet zaprasza Liama, Louisa i Nialla na kolację ze swoimi nowymi sztućcami i talerzami.

            Lubi to, gdzie żyje i adaptuje się do życia bez Zayna. W końcu, wpadają na siebie w swojej ulubionej kawiarni, obaj przyznając, że nie mogli z niej zrezygnować. Harry był wtedy z Niallem i przedstawił go jako przyjaciela. Zayn uśmiechnął się, nieprzekonany, i uściskał Harry’ego, mówiąc „Naprawdę się cieszę z twojego powodu”, a Harry uśmiechnął się, zamiast go poprawić.

  - To był twój były chłopak? – Niall pyta ostrożnie, gdy Zayn wychodzi z kawiarni, z kawą w ręku.

  - Tak – mówi Harry, odwracając wzrok od drzwi i patrząc z powrotem na Nialla.

  - W porządku?

  - Oczywiście, tak – mówi Harry i ma to na myśli. – To był koniec już jakiś czas. To nie było złe zerwanie.

            Niall kiwa głową i patrzy w zamyśleniu w swój kubek. Brwi Harry’ego złączają się w niepokoju.

  - Naprawdę, jestem bardzo szczęśliwy – mówi i czeka, aż Niall spojrzy w górę.

  - Naprawdę? – pyta.

  - Tak, spotkałem ciebie, czyż nie? – mówi Harry. Twarz Nialla robi się nieco różowa i Harry pospiesznie dodaje: - I Liama oraz Louisa, oczywiście.

           Niall kiwa głową, patrząc znowu w dół i miesza łyżeczką w swojej herbacie.

-

           Jako, że Niall nie ma swojego auta (ani prawa jazdy), zazwyczaj wszędzie chodzi, kiedy nie jeździ z Harrym lub Liamem. W swoich podróżach, nieustannie znajduje meble lub obrazy do mieszkania Harry’ego. Udaje mu się znaleźć regał i stary fotel do pokoju Harry’ego, a pewnego dnia wysyła Harry’emu zdjęcie brudnego, połamanego klosza z podpisem „Co o tym sądzisz? Idealne do salonu?”, a Harry zawsze potrząsa głową i śmieje się z Nialla, gdy ten taszczy coś nowego przez drzwi.

  - Nie wiem. Myślę, że to naprawdę pasuje – mówi Niall i cofa się o krok od obrazu, który właśnie powiesił na ścianie Harry’ego. Robi ramkę ze swoich kciuków i palców wskazujących i przygląda się przez nią uważnie. – Jest piękne.

           Harry patrzy na niego w niedowierzaniu.

  - Jest brudne – mówi bez ogródek. – Podobnie jak połowa rzeczy, które tu przynosisz.

  - Nie jest! – Niall woła z oburzeniem.

  - Zatem weź go – mówi Harry i zdejmuje obraz.

  - Ej! – Niall oplata dłońmi nadgarstki Harry’ego. – To sztuka!

  - Muszę gdzieś narysować linię.

           Bańka śmiechu opuszcza usta Nialla, a jego oczy marszczą się na bokach. Mina, którą robi, gdy się śmieje, powoduje, że Harry chce złożyć drobne pocałunki na każdym centymetrze jego skóry.

           Prawie to robi, ale Niall odsuwa się i puszcza jego nadgarstki.

-

           Telefon Harry’ego buczy na stoliku Liama i Louisa, ekran pokazuje imię Nialla.

  - Odbierz to – mówi Liam.

  - Halo?

  - Cześć – mówi Niall. – Mógłbyś, um, proszę, spotkać się ze mną? Ja-

  - Znalazłeś coś na poboczu? – Harry śmieje się czule. – Potrzebujesz mojego samochodu?

  - Tak – odpowiada Niall i daje mu niejasne wskazówki tego, gdzie jest.

  - Będę tam za kilka minut.

           Louis patrzy na niego znacząco, co wywołuje ciarki u Harry’ego.

  - Co? – pyta.

  - Jesteście najgorsi. – Louis mruczy pod nosem.

           Liam trąca go i uśmiecha się do Harry’ego.

  - Idź, zobaczymy się później, Harry.

           Chłopak posyła Louisowi dziwne spojrzenie, zanim chwyta swoje klucze i idzie do drzwi.

-

           Harry zatrzymuje się i wysiada z samochodu, gdy widzi Nialla siedzącego na krawężniku. Podchodzi do niego i szturcha go stopą.

  - Więc, co masz?

           Niall patrzy na niego ze wstydem. Harry oferuje mu dłoń i podnosi go.

  - Właściwie, niczego nie znalazłem. – Przyznaje się. Nie puszcza dłoni Harry’ego. – Kiedy zadzwoniłeś, chciałem się spotkać, a potem ty powiedziałeś, że przyjedziesz i po prostu, tak jakby, poszedłem z tym.

  - Co? – pyta Harry, nie do końca rozumiejąc.

  - Nie wiem – jęczy Niall. Puszcza dłoń Harry’ego i przebiega ręką przez włosy. – Pomyślałem, że jeśli będziesz miał powód by wyjść i zobaczyć mnie, mógłbym-

  - Nie potrzebuję powodu, by cię zobaczyć. – Harry mówi nagle.

  - Huh

  - J-ja spotkałbym się z tobą po prostu wszędzie. Nie musisz… Spotkałbym się z tobą w każdej chwili – mówi z dzikimi gestami rąk i płonącymi policzkami.

  - Och – mówi Niall.

           Sięga do przodu i ponownie łączy ich dłonie.

  - To, co próbuję powiedzieć, to… – Harry patrzy w dół na ich splecione palce i stara się nie potknąć o własne słowa. – Chciałbym, całkiem szczerze, spędzić cały swój czas z tobą. Jeśli ty- Jeśli mi pozwolisz.

           Niall daje mu odpowiedź przez pociągnięcie dłoni Harry’ego i podniesienie swojej głowy, by przycisnąć wargi do Harry’ego. Harry wypuszcza oddech w jego usta i zamyka oczy, czując lekkość w głowie.

  - Chciałem ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo cię lubię – sapie.

           Harry wzrusza ramionami i ponownie go przyciąga.

  - Założę się, że tak – mówi naprzeciw jego ust.

-

_But I’m ready for the fresh paint of a new apartment_

_I’m looking forward to moving again and again and again._

 

Tekst z piosenki  _Rachels New Aparment_  by Lixian Hantover


End file.
